


Котка

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [31]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A cat appears, Elves, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: У эльфаў таксама можа завесціся котка





	Котка

Калі дакладна з’явілася котка, ні Мелудзір, ні Феран не змаглі б сказаць — “засеклі” яе эльфы далёка не адразу. Неяк Мелудзір заўважыў, што мышы больш не пад’ядаюць зерне й засушаныя яблыкі, але гэтая таямніца заставалася неразгаданай яшчэ некалькі месяцаў — прынамсі таму, што такія прыемныя змены эльфаў не надта турбавалі, дый нічога падазронага ў лесе не адбывалася.

Убачыў котку Феран, калі вяртаўся дадому з варты адным золкам. Яшчэ ледзь развіднела і ўсё навокал было трохі заспанае і крыху шараватае ад начной расы. Феран выйшаў з-за дрэў на прагаліну, дзе стаяла іх з Мелудзірам хата, і адразу заўважыў рудую пляму на ганку. Пляма была пухнатая, трымала ў роце мыш і знікла маланкай, як толькі ўбачыла эльфа.

Чамусьці сярод эльфаў лічылася, што каты — нядобрыя стварэнні. Здаецца, гэта ішло з даўніх часоў, калі Сярэднезем’я яшчэ й не было ці яно стваралася, і дакладна не было вядома, якім бокам да гэтага прычапіліся каты, што чуткі засталіся на тысячы гадоў. Як бы там ні было, каты і эльфы сустракаліся надзвычай рэдка і адно ля аднаго звычайна не затрымліваліся. Мусіць, гэтая котка не чула тых легенд — ці наадварот, ведала дакладную версію.

 

— Я ведаю, хто бароніць нашае зерне ад мышэй, — замест прывітання сказаў Феран, уваходзячы ў хату. — Котка.

— Так? Тады трэба ёй аддзячыць. Нальём ёй малака? — неадкладна прапанаваў Мелудзір. З іх дваіх ён быў менш уразлівы, калі размова ішла пра забабоны.

З таго часу каля ганка з’явіўся сподачак для малака. Котка, аднак, не жадала больш трапляцца на вочы, і абодва эльфы маглі толькі спадзявацца, што малако п’е менавіта іх памочніца, а не мітуслівыя вожыкі.

 

 

Зіма ў той год выдалася суровая і снежная. Сподачак для малака замяло яшчэ ў сярэдзіне лістапада, ставіць новы не было сэнсу — надвор’е трымалася сцюдзёнае.

— Дзе ж яна хаваецца такім холадам? — запытаў неяк Мелудзір. — А згодна з прыкметамі маразы будуць доўгімі… Бедная котка…

Феран нічога не адказаў. Калі б котка была меней абачлівая, яны б адшукалі яе сховішча яшчэ летам, але ўсе спробы высачыць рудую правальваліся. Феран нават пачаў думаць, што некалі эльфы знелюбілі катоў менавіта таму, што тыя аказаліся больш спрытнымі.

 

Увечары, напачатку самай доўгай ночы, Мелудзіру падалося, што за злосным скавытаннем сцюжы чуецца яшчэ нейкі, зусім незнаёмы гук.

— Чуеш? — запытаў ён.

Феран прыслухаўся.

— Быццам нехта… плача? — няўпэўнена дадаў Мелудзір.

— Ты памятаеш, якая сёння ноч? Што калі гэта цёмныя стварэнні хочуць выманіць нас з хаты?

— Але ж нічога дрэннага не будзе, калі я проста адчыню дзверы, — матнуў галавою Мелудзір. — Нават на ганак выходзіць не буду.

Феран не стаў пярэчыць.

Вузкая палоска святла ўпала на бель снегу: завіруха трохі суцішылася.

— Ёсць тут хто? — няўпэўнена запытаў у шэрую ноч Мелудзір.

— Кау-у, — адазвалася нешта ціха і журботна.

— Пакажыся, калі ласка, я цябе не бачу, — ветліва папрасіў Мелудзір.

У цемры заварушылася, і праз імгненне на палосцы святла з’явілася рудая котка. Выглядала яна, шчыра кажучы, ніякавата — мокрая поўсць звісала ледзяшамі, хвост валачыўся па снезе, і было відавочна, што жывёліна згаладалая.

— Эру адзіны! Заходзь хутчэй, — Мелудзір расчыніў дзверы шырэй і саступіў убок, памятаючы, што раней котка не надта прагнула кампаніі. Аднак цяпер яна відавочна адышла ад сваіх прынцыпаў і, колькі было сіл, як мага хутчэй накіравалася ў цяпло.

Мелудзір зачыніў за ёй дзверы і кінуў асцярожны позірк на Ферана — ці будзе супраць? Аднак той быццам забыўся на свой каментар пра цёмных стварэнняў і кінуўся грэць малако. Мелудзір там часам прапанаваў котцы сваё зімовае футра, якое расклаў на фатэлі. Праз паўгадзіны ўжо не галодная і адагрэтая котка мірна спала на тым самым футры.

 

 

— І як мы жылі раней без яе? — ціха спытаў Феран адным вясновым ранкам. Яны ляжалі ў ложку ўтраіх — Феран з Мелудзірам пад коўдрай, Рудая — на коўдры ў нагах. Рудая, зразумеўшы, што размова пра яе, мілагучна завуркатала.

— Неяк не так, — усміхнуўся Мелудзір. — Добра, што яна нас знайшла.

— Мгм, — пагадзіўся Феран і пасунуўся бліжэй.

Рудая унізе на коўдры лагодна ўсміхнулася і завуркатала грамчэй.

 

_16.07.2018_


End file.
